Male Darse
Overview Darse is a lewd artist on Sketch, who is moderately active. His location is currently unknown. He was the leader of DPA (Defenders of Porn Association), before it was disbanded for multiple reasons. At one point in time Darse was considered the ruler of nsfw on sketch. However, his rule has ended, and a futa lucario named Luca has since taken the throne. However, Darse remains today as the founding father of sophisticated nsfw society on sketch. (Some may assume Darse was the leader of EAPA and a joint-leader of DOS, but this is untrue. Female Darse founded EAPA, and Darse was not around when DOS existed.) Appearance When Darse first came into being; Darse was a blond human of unclear sex with blue eyes and pale skin who wore a vest, shirt, and jeans. They had an ahoge in her hair, which was puffy. They soon split apart into 2 beings. One became the more well known Darse; Female Darse. Male Darse reappeared sometime later with some different traits. He no longer had a vest, and wore a great shirt and dark grey jeans. This attire has become a staple of all Darses who are clothed. As has the ahoge. But as of the most recent depiction of Darse, there is no ahoge. Another common trait is Darse's prominent eyelashes, regardless of gender. It can also be noted that male Darse has an unrealistically large dick. He occasionally suffers from mild anemia due to this. Personality Male Darse is similar to Female Darse in many ways. Both are extremely perverse, rational, and calm. They are flirtatious in a subtle yet honest way. They are somewhat manipulative. They both are dominant, and confident. Male Darse however is far more physical than Female Darse. He, on multiple occasions, has slammed his face into a hard surface. Male Darse has mild issues with mania, and is a workaholic, while Female Darse is somewhat lax. Male Darse is also far more serious then Female Darse, who is always being a flirt or not caring. Male Darse is prone to scowling and is unafraid to get in a fight. History Male Darse first came into being the same day that the original Darse did, on August 13th of 2016. Not long after the original Darse's creation, it was split into Male and Female Darse. Curiously, Male Darse was not seen after this point until 2 months later on December 24th. He became the predominant Darse until 4 months later on the 4th of April of 2017, where he went missing again. During this time Female Darse yet again took the lead. Male Darse made a brief reappearance on May 17th but quickly vanished again until the 22nd when he got hit in the head by a can. He reappeared on the 26th, doing a mambo dance of some sort. But then Female Darse joined him and he vanished again. He came back on the 1st of June, kicking down a door and screaming. When he went unacknowledged, he left again. He appeared 2 days later on June 3rd getting hit right in the nose by a tennis ball. He then announced his high levels of energy and beat a drum to death somehow. He then played a saxophone, stating "Jazz for your soul". He then called Kermit the Frog, whom told him "Garbage is OK" which he agreed with. Then he vanished again. Then on June 17th he came back for good, and Female Darse vanished, after stating that she had gotten McDonald's and that she felt sick. From that point on Male Darse was extremely active, participating in many crucial events that lead to the NSFW society of Modern Sketch. He however, after getting direct contact from the admin gods themselves, went into a depression, and became inactive after being banned like the many times before. Eventually he returned from it though, and became active once more. He has dwindled in activity though. He is in solitude now, despite the fact that he still posts. Relationships Lucario the Skeleton: Male Darse has not confided his opinions of Luca, but considering that he has allowed Luca to become the current ruler of nsfw without complaint, it can be assumed that he has at least somewhat positive opinions. Female Darse: Male Darse views Female Darse with some awkwardness. He fucked her once and both found the experience unpleasant. Ever since he's generally avoided her. He has had no comment on Female Darse, likely due to being unaware of her passing. Female Bird Darse: As of now, the two have not interacted publicly. As such, their relationship is unknown. Male Bird Darse: As of now. the two have not interacted publicly. However, considering that Male Bird Darse has fucked Female Darse and that had went well, it can be assumed the Male Darse avoids Male Bird Darse due to the chance of Female Darse being nearby. He is likely unaware of his passing Origin Darse: Male Darse has made no comment on Origin Darse, implying that he may not even know Origin Darse existed. Nero: Male Darse heavily appreciates Nero. He finds her to be far better than him in art, and wishes to encourage her. He does feel guilt however, over his insistence on her being lewd like him. Category:Sketch